digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MegaSeadramon
MegaSeadramon is a Sea Animal Digimon. It was a Seadramon-species that lived long in the harsh environment surrounding Folder Continent, but digivolved in order to survive in the Digital World where the weak are food for the strong. Its body became a size larger, the carapace covering its head got harder, and a lightning-shaped blade has grown on its . Its intelligence has developed more than the Seadramon-species, so it chases its opponent persistently, like a seeking torpedo, and reliably brings them down. There is a generator device equipped in the carapace on its head, in order to enable its Special Moves. Attacks *'Thunder Javelin'This attack is named "Lightning Javelin" in Digimon Adventure 02, "20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea" 16, Digimon Digital Card Battle, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World Championship, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links, and "Lightning Spear" in Digimon World 2.: Fires a powerful lightning strike from the blade on its calvaria. *'Mail Strome'This attack is named "Mail Storm" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and retains its original name of "Maelstrom" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Championship, Digimon Battle, and Digimon Masters. (Maelstrom): Creates an electrified tornado. In Digimon Digital Card Battle, it generates a tsunami. *'Doramon Attack' (Dramon Attack): Uses the blade on its calvaria to pierce through the enemy. *'Ice Blast' (Ice Arrow): Shoots ice blades at all foes. *'Tail Blade' (Stinger Surprise): Avoids attack while resting. *'Ice Reflector' (Ice Reflect): Flails at the ice, generating an ice quake. *'Thunder Blade': Stabs the enemy with the electrified blade on its calvaria. *'Mega Ice Blast' * : Squeezes an enemy with its body. *'River of Power'This attack actually belongs to MetalSeadramon but is mistakenly listed as MegaSeadramon's on .: Fires an energy cannon from its snout. *'Giga Ice Blast' Design MegaSeadramon is based on . Etymologies ;MegaSeadramon (メガシードラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(En:) . *Dra. From the Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World Data Squad MegaSeadramon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. MegaSeadramon is also a requirement to unlock Leviamon. Digimon World MegaSeadramon is an obtainable Ultimate Digimon that digivolves from Seadramon, Garurumon, Whamon, Coelamon, and Shellmon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. MegaSeadramon is one of the only obtainable Digimon who have no recruit counterparts for File City. Digimon World 2 MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon, and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon. His special move in the game is an attack, "Lightning Spear" that spend 16 MP. It`s a single attack. Digimon World 3 MegaSeadramon has golden skin and a blue helmet and tail. It inhabits Amaterasu's Central Sector and South Sector. It drops a Thunder Chip when defeated. It is also available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 32/32. Digimon World Re:Digitize MegaSeadramon digivolves from Airdramon, Growlmon, Kabuterimon, and Seadramon, and can digivolve to MarineAngemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve to MarineAngemon and MetalSeadramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order MegaSeadramon is a Ice Data type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Veedramon, Seadramon, and GoldVeedramon, and can digivolve into MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, MarineAngemon, and Leviamon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The MegaSeadramon card is #042 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 1870 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Mail Storm": inflicts 650 damage. * "Lightning Javelin": inflicts 360 damage. * "Ice Reflector": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attack. Its support effect is " Counterattack. Attack second." A MegaSeadramon works for VenomMyotismon in the Infinity Tower. He speaks like a robot, saying that he has acquired the protagonist as his target, and is setting up his battle system. When the protagonist defeats him, he says that his systems have crashed. Digimon World DS MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon, and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. MegaSeadramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MegaSeadramon is #211, and is an Ultimate-level, HPtype-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 225 HP, 235 MP, 129 Attack, 105 Defense, 101 Spirit, 104 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, ThunderSign4, and Mist Cape4 traits. MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to MegaSeadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 37, with 4000 Aquan experience and 155 attack. He is also available in Dawn's attack pack. MegaSeadramon can also DNA digivolve from Ebidramon and GeoGreymon, or Ebidramon and Airdramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 32, with 3000 Aquan experience, and 185 attack. MegaSeadramon can DNA digivolve to MarineAngemon with Lillymon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MegaSeadramon is #135, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder and Water elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Guard, Health 200%, and Skill Master traits, and has the special skill Dive. MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve into MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into MegaSeadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 27 with 110 attack, but only once you have revived MegaSeadramon. It can be hatched from the Dragon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MegaSeadramon DigiFuses from Seadramon, Shellmon, and Gesomon, and can DigiFuse to Aegisdramon with Plesiomon and Eaglemon, to GigaSeadramon with WaruSeadramon, ShogunGekomon, and Gigadramon, and to MetalSeadramon with Tylomon, Megadramon, and MetalTyrannomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MegaSeadramon is a Water Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from ShellNumemon, Gekomon, and Seadramon and can digivolve to Plesiomon, MetalSeadramon, and Leviamon. Its special attack is Lightning Javelin and its support skill is Mysterious Scale which nullifies received stat reduction effects. In Complete Edition, MegaSeadramon can also digivolve from Airdramon, Coelamon, and Ginryumon, and can digivolve to Neptunemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MegaSeadramon is #200 and is a Water Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Seadramon, Airdramon, Coelamon, and Ginryumon, and can digivolve to Plesiomon, MetalSeadramon, Leviamon, and Neptunemon. Its special attack is Lightning Javelin and its support skill is Mysterious Scale which nullifies received stat reduction effects. Digimon World Championship MegaSeadramon digivolves from Gesomon and Seadramon and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon and GigaSeadramon. Digimon Battle MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon. There is also a card digivolution, that will instead result in digivolution into GigaSeadramon. Digimon Masters MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon. Digimon Heroes! MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon and GigaSeadramon. Digimon Soul Chaser MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon. Digimon Links MegaSeadramon digivolves from ShellNumemon, Gekomon, and Seadramon, and can digivolve to Plesiomon, MetalSeadramon, and Leviamon. Digimon ReArise MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon or nothing. Notes and references